Mitsuko Hagoromo
Mitsuko Hagoromo is a main character in Moonshine! Pretty Cure. ''She is the daughter of Lala Hagoromo and the younger sister of Hachirou Hagoromo. Her catchphrase is "Smile!" History Childhood Mitsuko's childhood was mostly uneventful until she turned 10 years old and was told of her heritage. Mitsuko, feeling like she had been lied to, ran away from home until she was found by her mother, who told her that being different was nothing to be ashamed of. Mitsuko returned home and learned to cope with her feelings of not belonging, eventually joining the art club and began to paint what she felt, which led to the paintings making her semi-famous after she entered and won several competitions. Becoming Cure Galaxy When the 5 original cures found out that Darknest had returned, they decided to give their 5 daughters Akarui, Mitsuko, Marisa, Tsukiko, and Aya their Star Color Pendants to fight him, as they could not transform anymore. Mitsuko and Marisa were the only ones to accept right away, Mitsuko because she wished to help save the galaxy and protect the people she cares about. After a general, Triste, attempted to take Akarui's pen, Akarui became the first to transform, causing Mitsuko to believe she wasn't worthy of wielding a pen and pendant. A week later, after several attempts to activate her pendant, Mitsuko gave up hope until Akarui was losing badly to Triste, in which her desire to fight and protect Akarui activated her pendant, transforming her into Cure Galaxy. Personal Information Basic Statistics * Name: Mitsuko Hagoromo * Birthday: January 8 * Birthplace: Mihoshi Town * Zodiac: Capricorn * Species: Half-Human, Half-Alien * Personal Quote: Smile! * Favorite Food: Jelly Donuts * Color: Rainbow * Music: Techno Fears Mitsuko has a fear of dead animals, though she herself admits that it is a strange fear. Aya tries to help her get over that fear, but no matter how hard they try, Mitsuko cannot get over it. She decides that she will simply have to cope with it for now. Dreams Mitsuko wishes to be a successful artist, of course! She enjoys being able to paint her emotions on a canvas, and those paintings usually do quite well in galleries! But she rarely paints anything else...maybe she should branch out a bit. Skills * '''Athletic skills': Mitsuko isn't very athletic in terms of sports like baseball, soccer, and basketball, but has high endurance which allows her to run long distances without getting tired. Mitsuko herself doesn't really know why this is; maybe it just comes naturally to her. * Academic skills: Mitsuko's grades aren't anything to talk about. She gets scores of nothing worse than a C, but nothing better than a A-. Her worst subject is History, and her best subject is English. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style Mitsuko doesn't have a "style", as she simply lets her mother buy her clothes as she is too busy sketching or painting to go out and pick them out. She seems to wear the sweaters Lala buys the most. Casual Mitsuko's casual attire consists of a beige sweater with large, puffy sleeves over a white tank top, a light pink skirt, and beige boots with pink socks. Her winter outfit is the same except that she wears tights instead of socks. Uniforms In school, Mitsuko wears the Mihoshi Middle School uniform for girls. Pretty Cure As a Pretty Cure, Mitsuko's hair is let loose and grows slightly longer, turning a darker shade of teal. She wears a teal shirt with puffy sleeves, a frilly skirt, and boots. General Information Pretty Cure Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cures